


Yoga

by Bearded_Turnips



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Mettapap, Yaoi, Yoga, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearded_Turnips/pseuds/Bearded_Turnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus sucks at yoga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga

It was a usual cold day in Snowdin, people were cheery as usual and snow was falling down lightly. Mettaton was called down by Sans claiming ‘It was the single most funny thing he ever had the pleasure of seeing’ and so that’s why he was currently wearing a hat and sunglasses and your stereotypical disguise as he knocked on the wooden door. He waited for an answer as Sans threw the door open while laughing and ushered him in and simply pointed to Papyrus’ room. Mettaton just nodded as he took off his things and walked up there confused and worried. Knocking gently on the door Mettaton couldn't help but smirk as he saw his lover trapped and tangled up as he spoke "Papy Darling? W-what happened exactly" he asked as he placed a hand on his hip. 

 

Papyrus blushed as he sputtered out a reply "I-I was trying yoga and well..." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed in front of his lover. "Oh my, well that sure ended out bad" He joked as he bent towards his lover and looked thoughtfully before speaking "Let's try to fix this alright" he said as he tried to get him out, but failed as his bones scratched together causing the skeleton pain. Mettaton thought of an Idea as he walked to the others side dresser and pulled out their lube they used for....activities as he poured it it all over him before slowly getting the male untangled and smiled at his lover before speaking "Go shower then we can cuddle~" He said softly as he strutted to his lovers bed and blew him a kiss, causing him to blush and walk out of the room flustered.

 

A few minutes passed as Papyrus returned in P.J's knowing his lover won't let him leave now as he slipped into the bed with his now sleeping lover and joined him, cuddling and enjoying each others company as Sans continued to laugh.


End file.
